wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Quotes of Warcraft III/Night Elf Sentinels
Quotes of Warcraft » Warcraft III » Night Elf Sentinels Night Elf Sentinels Archer Ready *"I stand ready." What *"Waiting on you." *"Point the way." *"On your mark." *"Your move." Yes *"Say no more." *"Done." *"Fair enough." *"All too easy." Attack *"I'll give it a shot." *"Fire!" *"One shot, one kill." (A reference to the famous United States Marine Corps Scout Snipers motto) *"Cry havoc!" (from Shakespeare's ) Warcry *"By the light of the moon!" Pissed *"Ooh. I'm all a-quiver." *"Fear my leet skills." (Reference to .) *"Let's move. Five meter spread, no sound." ( ) *"I'm more than a ranger. I'm a night ranger." (A reference to the rock band ) *"My release date's been changed!" (a reference to Blizzard's frequently changing release schedule) *"I'm not just some plucky girl you can string along." *"Shot through the heart, and I'm to blame." (A reference to the song " " by ) *"I said a bow-string, not a G… *sigh* Never mind." Huntress Ready *"Goddess, light my path." What *"Make it fast." *"In position." *"Standing guard." *"Speak your mind." *"I am sworn to avenge." Yes *"Absolutely." *"I shall not fear." *"As the Goddess wills." *"I walk in the shadow." *"My wait is over." Attack *"Seek!" *"Catch!" *"Fear the night!" *"Pray for dawn." *"Come and get it!" Warcry * "For the Great Mother!" Pissed *"I can blend!" *"Give a hoot. Don't pollute." (A reference to ) *"Frisbee, anyone?" *panther roars* *"This is my owl. There are many like it, but this one is mine." (Reference to the or same quote like "Terran Marine" in StarCraft II, another Blizzard game.) *"I'm here to work on my slice." *panther roars* *"I'm caught between the moon and Night Elf City." (A reference to the Song "The Moon and New York City" by , from the movie ) *"Fly, Bubo!" (A reference to the movie ) *"I'm not given to flights of fancy." Dryad Ready *"Ah, the great outdoors!" What *"Hi!" *"Is there trouble?" *"Are we being invaded?" *"What is nature's call?" Yes *"For the trees." *"Making trails." *"I'm game!" (A pun, referring to the fact that the dryad is half-deer, a game animal) *"Gladly." Attack *"Taste my spear!" *"The hunt is on!" *"Aim dead-center!" Warcry *"For Kalimdor!" Pissed *" ." (Star Wars - a pun on "dryad", which sounds like "droid") *"D'oh! (Doe)" (Homer Simpson's catchphrase) *"Fear the fearsome fury of the forest fawn!" *"You communicate by clicking on me; I communicate by doing what you say." *"I'm not in season!" *"I've got a few bucks set aside for later." *"Fall! Like leaves… in fall!" *"I don't reveal much on the mini-map. It's all my fault!" *"I'll attract the enemy with my human call: 'I'm so wasted! I'm so wasted!'" Hippogryph Rider Ready *"Ready to fly." What *"Your move." *"Our time is now." *"Waiting on you." Yes *"Hold on." *"To the skies." *"Take wing!" *"All too easy." Attack *"They don't stand a chance!" *"Fire." *"One shot, one kill." (Another reference to the famous United States Marine Corps Scout Snipers motto) Warcry *"By the light of the moon!" Pissed *"Born to ride." (Slogan of the ) *"Look at the rack on this thing." *"Who's a little fluffy wuffy?" *hippogryph roars* *"The hippogryph is an amazing creature rarely seen outside the wild. The tricky thing about hippogryphs is their incredible jaw strength. One terrible clamp of their beaks can rip a huge beast apart in seconds. Let's see what happens when I stick my hand... *hippogryph attacks* Ah!" (A reference to ) Druid of the Talon Ready *"By the great winds, I come." What *"Out with it." *"I am prepared." *"Enlighten me." *"Thy bidding?" Yes *"No one shall be the wiser." *"It has begun." *"For my brothers!" *"That's a given." Attack *"No quarter!" *"Make your peace." *"In the raven's name!" Warcry *"For Kalimdor!" Pissed *"This outfit is for the birds." (Reference to an old proverb: '_____ is for the birds', meaning 'it is trash') *"I'd tell you more, but then I'd have to kill you." (many sources) *"I am the Dark Night… Elf." (A reference to ) *"*sneezes* Don't tell me I'm allergic to feathers." *"I ride on the break winds! I am ." *"Talon. Druid of the Talon." (a roundabout reference to ) *"How about if I just stand over here?" Druid of the Claw Ready *"The sleeper has awakened." (possibly a reference) What *"I'm awake... I'm awake." *"Our time is short." *"Where shall I strike?" *"My strength is yours!" Yes *"My path is clear." *"At once!" *"Of course!" *"Anu'dora." Attack *"Victory is at hand!" *"Bear arms!" (A pun since they can turn into a literal bear) *"I'll make short work of them!" Warcry *"In Nordrassil's name!" Pissed *" " (Smokey Bear) *"I'd rather be hibernating." (Possibly a reference to Warcraft II) *"He wasn't fuzzy, was he?" (A reference to the classic poem "Fuzzy Wuzzy Was a Bear") *" " (A reference to SNL Superfans skit) *"Got any gummy humans?" (Reference to ) *"(tinny music plays) Can't… stop… dancing!" (Referring to dancing bears, and possibly Darunia from Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, who dances uncontrollably to Saria's Song and resembles the Druid of the Claw.) *"Quit clicking on my bear (bare) ass." Keeper of the Grove Ready *"I must safeguard the land." What *"Is there danger?" *"Command me." *"Who threatens the wilds?" *"The time is now." *"Nature is restless." Yes *"By the spirits." *"For Kalimdor." *"Well, there it is." *"So shall it be." *"Naturally." Attack *"Feel nature's wrath!" *"Death to all defilers!" *"None shall harm the wilds!" Warcry *"Smite the defilers of the land!" Pissed *"My father was mounted over someone's fireplace." *"Feel natural, nature's way." *"Don't let the do' ("door." Sounds like "doe") hit you on the way out." *" , part 3." *"Free rides… for the ladies." *"Herd up!" (Reference to the song "Word Up!" by Cameo) Priestess of the Moon Ready *"Warriors of the night, assemble!" tiger roars What *"We are poised to strike." *"We must act!" *"I am vigilant." *"Trust in my command." Yes *"Leading the way." *"Onward!" *"As I thought." *"The Goddess agrees." Attack *"Strike!" *"For the Goddess!" *"Prepare to be moonstruck!" (A pun on the word 'starstruck,' meaning astonished, and the name of the unit) Pissed *"We always land on our feet." (A reference to cats always landing on their feet) *"My tiger was trained for war. He's !" *"Curiosity killed my last ride." (Reference to the saying " ") *"I got my tiger used from Siegfried and Roy." (Sounds like a car dealership's name) *"Crouch, tiger! I sense a hidden dragon!" (Reference to Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon) *"When a Treant falls in the forest, does it make a sound?" (Reference to the saying, "If a tree falls in a forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?") Demon Hunter Ready *"At last... We shall have revenge..." What *"The time has come." *"We must act." *"My blade thirsts!" *"Quickly!" *"Command me." Yes *"Anu'dor anu'dor." *"Though I be damned." *"Dorune'ka." *"At last!" *"Hmm..." Attack *"None shall survive." *"Your blood is mine." *"Run for your life!" *"Revenge..." Warcry *"For Kalimdor!" Pissed *"I shall fight fire with fire." *"Chaos boils in my veins." *"Demon blood is thicker than... regular blood." *"I like my enemies dead, and my blades flaming." *''(backwards speech)'' (Sounding like "Seert neerg evol'eah!", when played backwards he's saying "I love green trees!" A reference to supposed "demonic" speech hidden in reverse in audio recordings.) *"You will perish in flames, y- *cough cough*. Oh, sorry." (Ghostbusters reference) *"Darkness called… But I was on the phone, so I missed him. I tried to -Darkness, but his machine picked up. I yelled "Pick up the phone, Darkness!," but he ignored me. Darkness must have been screening his calls." (Referenced by numerous Undead. The first part, "Darkness called", might also be a reference "Thriller" by Michael Jackson.) Warden Ready *"My prey is near." What *"Have you reached a verdict?" *"Let me investigate." *"Benthai del Elune." *"Ash'valanor." *"I am the iron hand of justice." Yes *"Let the hunt begin." *"Understood." *"I can taste their fear." *"Justice shall be swift." Attack *"They shall not escape!" *"Let justice be served!" *"I am the law!" (Reference to Judge Dredd) Warcry *"Justice has come!" Pissed *"I shall be your executioner." *"Only the guilty need to fear me." *"Justice may be blind, but I'm not." (Reference to and Tyrael) *"Truth, justice, and the Night Elf way!" (Reference to ) *"You think you're above the law?" *"What we have here is a failure to communicate." ( ) *"I hold you in contempt." *"He's no good to me if he's dead." (Reference to ) Shandris What *"Let's get going." *"I await your command." *"I'm listening." Yes *"Excellent!" *"Absolutely!" *"No problem." Attack *"They will never know what hit them." (Starcraft reference, ghost unit) *"This one's mine!" *"Cry for mercy!" *"Fire!" Pissed *"Was there something you wanted?" *"Look, I don't have time for this nonsense." *"I wonder why I never run out of arrows?" *"I wish my bow was socketed." (Reference to the socketing feature in Diablo II, another game by Blizzard Entertainment) Naisha Ready *"It feels good to be in the wilds." What *"Moonlight shines upon the guilty and the innocent alike." *"I am the blade of the goddess." *"We will find justice." *"How may I serve the goddess?" *"My watchers are ready." Yes *"An honor." *"Certainly." *"It shall be done." *"For Elune." *"As you wish." Attack *"Watchers, strike!" *"Die, criminal!" *"Plead your innocence." Warcry *"Ara'deno'filorei!" Pissed *"Exercise, stunning scenery? This beats prison duty any day." *"I spent so long under ground i forgot what the stars look like." *"I fear for Maiev. She feels responsible for Illidan's escape." Illidan Stormrage (Hero — Demon Hunter) Ready *"Evil draws close." What *"I'm blind, not deaf." *"I grow impatient." *"Are there demons nearby?" *"You dare speak to me?" Yes *"Easily." *"Hardly a challenge." *"Is that all?" *"Evil draws close." Attack *"Vengeance is mine." *"Die, fool!" *"You will regret approaching me." Warcry *"None may challenge me!" Pissed *"I have been caged in darkness." *"My soul longs for vengeance!" *"I've been alone for ten thousand years." *"My brother will pay dearly for his betrayal." *"None of them know my true power!" *"I see… absolutely nothing." *"Wings, horns, hooves? What are we saying, is this Diablo?" (reference across the Blizzard franchises) *"Pa-weep graw-naw weep ninni-bung! It's a universal greeting!" ( reference) Maiev Shadowsong (Hero — Warden) Ready *"I am the hand of justice!" What *"Illidan is out there somewhere." *"We're wasting time here." *"The hunt awaits!" *"Justice will be done." *"We must hurry." Yes *"I can wait no longer!" *"The guilty will suffer!" *"Now is the time!" *"I will finish the hunt." *"The end draws near." Attack *"Ashal thera'das!" *"For justice!" *"For the Watchers!" Warcry *"Tor'ilisar thera'nal!" Pissed *"I watched the barrow prisons for over ten thousand years." *"Yet I'm the one who feels caged." *"I feel hollow inside. Vengeance is all I have left." *"Tyrande will pay for setting Illidan free." *"I will recapture Illidan, or die trying." Tyrande Whisperwind (Hero — Priestess of the Moon) What *"I heed the voice of Elune." *"The Goddess calls." *"Ashe'tor'aman." *"Someone threatens the wilds?" Yes *"So be it." *"By Elune." *"As the Goddess wills." *"Immediately." Attack *"Anu'dora!" *"Enu ri'fah!" *"For Kalimdor!" *"In the name of Cenarius!" Warcry *"Sentinels, attack!" Pissed *"We keep our long vigil and wait..." *"... while the Druids sleep peacefully in their dens." *"Elune give me strength." *"My heart sleeps in the Emerald Dream." Malfurion Stormrage (Hero — Keeper of the Grove) What *"Something is amiss..." *"What threatens these lands?" *"Has sleep dulled my senses?" *"The land and I are one." Yes *"For Kalimdor." *"Ash'thera'falla-dor." *"It shall be done." *"Anu'dora." Attack *"Tor fal-anu'dora!" *"How dare you!" *"Pathetic wretches!" *"Press the attack!" Warcry *"Ana'doreini talah!" Pissed *"I sensed darkness in the Dreamways." *"The Legion has returned at last." *"This will be difficult without Cenarius' guidance." *"Our sins have returned... to haunt us." *"Kalimdor must be saved at all costs." Vengeful Spirit (her voices are backwards) Ready *"The Hunt awaits!" (From Maiev: The hunt awaits!) What *"No longer." (From Maiev: I can wait no longer.) *"The Guilty!" (From Maiev: The guilty will suffer!) *"We must hurry!" (From Maiev: We must hurry!) Yes *"The end draws..." (From Maiev: The end draws near.) *"Finish the Hunt!" (From Maiev: I will finish the hunt.) *"Now is the time!" (From Maiev: Now is the time!) Pissed *"Illidan is out there somewhere." (From Maiev: Illidan is out there somewhere.) Night Elf Runner (Campaign) Ready * "I'm on my mark." What * "There's no time to rest." * "Show me the path." * "Which way?" * "Guide me." * "What news?" Yes * "Let's run!" * "I'll get there on time." * "As fast as I can." * "Just do it." (The Nike slogan) * "Make for the trees." Attack * "What? Me?" * "I wish I had a weapon..." * "Get me out of here." Warcry * "Hi-keeba!" (From Women of the Prehistoric Planet ) Pissed * "Don't shoot the messenger." * "When it absolutely, positively has to be there in one day-night cycle." (The FedEx slogan) * "I was running through the Tauren lands the other day and the traffic was horrible. There were horns 'everywhere." * "When you care enough to send the very best... Send someone else." (Hallmark cards) * "*ticking sounds* Hmm... a delivery from Acme Industries..." *explosion* (Reference to ) * "(panting) Urk! Ugh, I hate these running gags..." * "*crunching* Sorry, I'm out to lunch." Warning quotes }}'Huntress * "We can't build there." * "Our gold mine has collapsed." * "Our gold mine is running low." * "Create more Moonwells." Sentinel * "Our allied champion has fallen!" * "Our allies' town needs help." * "We must give aid to our allies." * "Our champion has fallen." * "Inventory is full." * "Your mana is depleted." * "Insufficient gold." * "More lumber is required." * "Treant may not root there." * "Our sacred grove is being desecrated!" * "Our warriors have engaged the enemy." Dialogue Illidan: "'Betrayer.' In truth it was I who was betrayed. Still I am hunted. Still I am hated. Now my blind eyes see what others cannot; That sometimes the hand of fate must be forced! Now go forth, unleash the tides of doom upon all those who would oppose us!" Category:Lore Night Elf Sentinels